Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a buckle device with which a tongue of a seatbelt device is engaged.
Related Art
There are buckle devices that detect, by a Hall IC switch, that a tongue that has been inserted into a buckle device is engaged with a latch of the buckle device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-115560). In this type of buckle device, a magnet is provided at a slider that is mounted to an ejector. Due thereto, when the ejector is pushed by the tongue that has been inserted within the buckle device, and the ejector is thereby moved, the magnet that is provided at the slider is moved. When movement of the magnet to a position corresponding to the engaged position of the tongue and the latch is detected by the Hall IC of the Hall IC switch, a warning lamp is turned off for example.
By the way, in the case of a structure in which the slider is not fixed to the ejector, and the slider is moved due to a portion of the slider being pushed by the ejector that has been pushed by the tongue and moved, there may be a case in which deformation arises at the slider due to the portion of the slider being pushed by the ejector. A buckle device is desired that, even if such deformation of the slider arises, can stabilize the holding of a moving body such as a magnet or the like at the slider.